


Без Выходных

by perseveration



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pool Sex, Post-Canon, Runaway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В буквальном смысле организовав его похищение, Имс увозит Артура на край света, имея перед собой какие-то тайные цели, о которых не спешит сообщать своему партнеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без Выходных Часть 1

Артур сидел, откинувшись в кресле, положив свои длинные ноги на стол. Близился закат и, вдоволь накупавшись за день, они наконец устали и теперь отдыхали и пытались смотреть кино в гостиной арендованной ими здесь виллы. Он честно принес ноутбук, установил его и включил какой-то фильм, но за это время Имс успел заказать бутылку текилы для себя и коктейль - для него, поэтому в итоге сейчас они оба уже едва ли обращали внимание на то, что происходило на экране.  
Поначалу невинно устроившись в другом кресле, после того, как им принесли их заказ, Имс принялся пить текилу, слизывая с его ног не только соль, но и лаймовый сок, который он сначала выжимал ему на кожу, а позже - заедал мякотью. Сначала Артур мирился с его затеей, рассчитывая на то, что этот сложный способ вскоре тому надоест, однако на деле оказалось, что чем больше выпивал его партнер, тем больше он рисковал выйти завтра на пляж в синяках. Кроме того, сильные руки старшего мужчины, беспрестанно гладившие и ласкавшие его ноги, вскоре потребовали от Артура глубокого напряжения, дабы сохранить спокойствие, что никак не вязалось у того с их первоначальной идеей отдохнуть.   
Поэтому видя, что треть бутылки осталась у его партнера позади, Артур решил вмешаться:  
\- Мистер Имс, Вы облизали мне уже все ноги, не говоря о том, что залили их липким соком. Имейте совесть!  
Непонятно, захмелевший или нет, Имс посмотрел на него с лукавой ухмылкой и пригрозил:  
\- Смотри, дорогуша: будешь возникать, и я заставлю тебя держать для меня лайм в зубах.  
Артур только усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Лучше налей и мне тоже. Не то ты один напьешься, и мне придется без всякого удовольствия возиться с тобой.  
Это спорное предположение заставило старшего мужчину ненадолго задуматься, прикидывая расстановку сил и радостные перспективы, но вскоре какая-то идея посетила его, и он кивнул:  
\- Хорошо! - И когда Артур улыбнулся, довольный, что ему удалось так легко его убедить, добавил: - Только у меня есть условие: ты слизываешь соль с моих пальцев и принимаешь лайм также от меня.  
Артур порозовел:  
\- Мне кажется, что тогда после пары рюмок нам больше не понадобится ни фильм, ни выпивка.  
Не совсем согласный с последним пунктом, Имс тем не менее решил не перечить и поднялся, чтобы опустить крышку ноутбука, попутно поцеловав его, сбивая сладкое послевкусие коктейля горечью текилы. Он был вовсе не прочь отказаться от фильма, поскольку на Артуре была надета лишь его рубашка вопиющего даже здесь цвета. Но сейчас, когда в их распоряжении оказалась целая просторная вилла с бассейном и прилегающим участком пляжа, а соседние виллы отстояли от нее на почтительном расстоянии, ни цвет, ни узор, ни крой, ни даже качество материала ни в малейшей степени не волновали того. Мало того: в этой рубашке он ходил уже второй день, ненадолго надевая ее в те редкие моменты, когда они не знанимались любовью, не купались и не загорали.

Имс в буквальном смысле похитил его из Парижа. Сначала пропал на сутки, а затем, когда Артур уже начал было волноваться, объявился у него на квартире и потребовал срочно собрать вещи и отдать ему чемодан. Артур попробовал уточнить, какие вещи класть, но тогда старший мужчина только замахал на него руками и отправился делать все сам. В итоге, то и дело сталкиваясь друг с другом, закладывая, вытаскивая и снова закладывая в чемодан вещи, они вдвоем второпях собрали нечто похожее на багаж для путешествия, причем из-за суматохи и постоянных требований Имса поторопиться Артур даже не мог сказать точно, что они в итоге туда положили. Так или иначе, чемодан был собран, и, забрав его, Имс снова ушел, оставляя его в лежащей в руинах квартире убираться и осмыслять тщетность бытия.  
Однако Артур и представить себе не мог, что на следующее утро на него обрушится настоящий шпионский боевик.  
\- Вставай! - Резко растолкал его откуда ни возьмись снова появившийся Имс.  
\- Что случилось?  
Артур попытался протереть глаза, но тот не позволил ему даже этого, в буквальном смысле выдергивая его из постели и заталкивая в ванную, бросив ему лишь короткое:  
\- Умывайся, почисть зубы и нырни в душ - быстро!  
Сочтя, что ему лучше и в самом деле подчиниться, раз уж Имс столь серьезно настроен, Артур в кратчайшее время проделал все, что было необходимо, после чего по выходу обнаружил приготовленным и разложенным на постели самый легкий из своих костюмов.  
\- Имс, у нас проблемы? Мы от кого-то бежим? - Локализовав старшего мужчину в своей гостиной, спросил он после того, как оделся и вышел туда, поправляя галстук.  
\- И да, и нет, - уклончиво ответил тот, протягивая ему сумку с его ноутбуком. - Если что, твои паспорт и бумажник у меня.  
Крепко сжал в своей широкой теплой ладони его руку и в буквальном смысле потащил Артура за собой к двери, заперев за ними которую, продолжил подгонять его на лестнице, по которой по причине ее крутости Артур до того с такой скоростью еще ни разу не бегал.   
\- Нас ждет такси, - бегло бросил он ему на выходе из здания, коснувшись сзади его спины. - Смотри не отстань от меня.  
Обогнал его в дверях, первым оказываясь на улице, где торопливо осмотрелся, нашел единственную стоящую здесь машину, подбежал к ней, скороговоркой уточнил что-то у водителя, открыл ему дверь на заднее сиденье, скользнул туда же вслед за ним и... тут же сжал Артура в объятии, со вкусом целуя его в приоткрытые для так и не прозвучавшего вопроса губы.

После выхода из такси Артуру пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сфокусироваться и определить место, куда они приехали.  
\- Аэропорт? - Нахмуриваясь, с удивлением спросил он, ответственно стараясь не отстатьот Имса, пока тот, словно крейсер, лавировал среди потоков людей. - Мы что: летим куда-то?  
\- Бинго, дорогуша! - Не поворачивая головы, щелкнул пальцами тот.  
Подошел к табло с указанием стоек регистрации, пошарил по нему глазами, нашел нужный рейс и, снова беря его за руку, двинулся в людском потоке дальше. Сначала они вышли к камерам хранения, откуда Имс по очереди извлек их чемоданы, после чего, ничего не говоря Артуру, повел их к стойке регистрации.  
\- Бангкок? - Прочитал младший на табло над стойкой пункт назначения. - Имс, что мы с тобой забыли в Бангкоке?  
\- Пересадку на другой рейс, - ответил тот, готовя их документы и электронные билеты.  
\- На другой рейс? - Переспросил Артур. - И куда потом?  
\- Не задавай пока вопросов, - отрезал Имс. - Как будем в самолете, я тебе все объясню.  
\- Ты хотя бы взял билеты в бизнес-класс? - Недоверчиво нахмурился младший.  
\- Обязательно! - Широко улыбнулся, обернувшись к нему, Имс. - Там ряды в два сидения, так что ничто не будет мешать нашему единению.  
\- Меня уже начинает тошнить от нашего с Вами единения, мистер Имс, - проворчал в ответ Артур, отводя взгляд и заставляя старшего рассмеяться, после чего тот увлек его к стойке регистрации пассажиров бизнес-класса.

Заперев Артура к иллюминатору, Имс принялся вовсю испытывать его терпение, то и дело кладя свои руки туда, куда ему не было никакой необходимости ими тянуться, и выглядывая в иллюминатор только для того, чтобы походя легко коснуться губами его лица. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Артуру это было так уж неприятно, но эта внезапная игривость в его поведении никак не вязалась с изначальным серьезным настроем их бегства, из-за чего он начинал сомневаться в том, что поступил правильно, вовремя не дав старшему мужчине отпор.  
\- Имс, куда мы полетим из Бангкока? Ты обещал сказать, - потребовал он в конце концов.  
\- Идем со мной в туалет, я тебе там скажу, - бодро бросил в ответ тот, заставив Артура поперхнуться кофе, который тот в этот момент попытался отхлебнуть.  
\- Мистер Имс, Вы вообще видели себя в зеркале когда-нибудь? Сходите в туалет и посмотрите. Вы там и один-то еле поместитесь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы затолкнуть туда еще и меня.  
\- Ну, Артур, ты такой тонкий и звонкий, что наверняка поместишься... - начал было возражать его собеседник, однако тот посмотрел на него таким красноречивым взглядом, что даже Имс счел за лучшее замолчать.  
\- Спите уже, мистер Имс. Насколько я понимаю, лететь нам не меньше одиннадцати часов.  
\- А ты что будешь делать? - Спросил тот прежде чем сдаться.  
\- Книжку читать. Кстати, будь добр и подай мне мою сумку.  
Пожав плечами с видом "Что ж, видно, ничего не поделаешь", Имс послушно поднялся и снял для него его сумку, из которой Артур вытащил электронную книгу и протянул ему сумку обратно. Старший убрал ее, снова опустился на свое место, извлек из спинки сидения перед собой плед, пристегнулся, какое-то время поборолся с целлофановой упаковкой, после чего разложил себе для сна кресло, устроился в нем, улегшись на бок лицом к нему, и спустя всего несколько минут уже крепко спал.  
Некоторое время почитав, Артур тоже вскоре почувствовал, что его одолевает сон, и тогда разложил свое кресло, закрыл глаза и тоже уснул.

В аэропорте Бангкока времени им хватило как раз на то, чтобы получить свой багаж, снова пройти регистрацию и сесть в другой самолет, но зато теперь Артур узнал, что финальным пунктом их назначения является Бали.  
\- Что это за идея ни с того, ни с сего тащить меня на край света? - Спросил он у Имса, когда они уже сидели пристегнутыми в салоне, ожидая взлета. - Что-нибудь произошло?  
Он выглядел озадаченным, если не взволнованным, и тот взгляд, которым наградил его Имс прежде чем ответить, никак не рассеял его волнение.  
\- Пока еще нет, но, возможно, произойдет, - загадочно ответил он.  
\- И из-за этого нам пришлось бежать так далеко?  
Артур продолжал смотреть на него с такой серьезностью, что Имс не выдержал, и у него на лице появилась улыбка:  
\- Для этого, милый. ДЛЯ этого.  
Наклонился и с силой поцеловал его в губы, как назло как раз в тот момент, когда, проверяя, все ли в салоне готовы ко взлету, мимо них проходила стюардесса.  
\- Имс! - Зашипел на него Артур, отталкивая его и краснея. - Какого черта ты делаешь?!  
\- Делаю тебе намек, Артур, - донельзя довольный, ответил тот, так что младший мужчина невольно бросил взгляд на его лицо, поймав там лукавое выражение.  
\- Бог мой! Как я мог с тобой связаться? - Пробормотал он, вздыхая и отворачиваясь, начиная смотреть в иллюминатор, пока его сосед, довольно посмеиваясь, скользнул рукой ему на колени и крепко сжал его руку.

По прилете в Денпасар, как только его телефон вошел в сеть, Артур первым делом набрал номер Ариадны, что вызвало у Имса недовольство, оставшееся незамеченным младшим только благодаря тому, что он бы поглощен разговором.  
\- Привет.  
\- О Боже, Артур, куда вы с Имсом пропали? - По голосу чувствовалось, что она еще сонная, и только тогда Артур вспомнил о разнице во времени.  
\- Прости, если бужу. Имс даже не дал мне времени тебя предупредить... - начал было оправдываться он, но девушка перебила его.  
\- Он написал мне сообщение: "Это похищение". Всего два слова, и я совершенно не знала, что подумать, особенно на фоне того, что и твой телефон перестал отвечать. Что это за похищение, Артур? Что случилось? Где вы?  
\- Похищение? - Начиная понимать и вместе с тем злиться, переспросил он, метнув взгляд на то место у дорожки, где в ожидании их багажа стоял Имс. - Я ничего об этом не знал. Он ворвался ко мне позавчера и потребовал собрать чемодан. Потом забрал его и ушел. А вчера разбудил меня, заставил наспех собраться и притащил в аэропорт, откуда мы вылетели в Бангкок. И только в Бангкоке я узнал, что в конечном счете мы летим на Бали.  
\- Бали?! - Раздался в трубке ее пораженный голос. - Как вас занесло так далеко?  
\- Из того, что я знаю, могу ответить только, что самолетом, поскольку Имс ничего мне не говорит.  
\- Ладно, но хотя бы это он устроил это похищение, так что теперь я смогу успокоиться и не рисовать себе в воображении всякие ужасы. Передай ему, пожалуйста, чтобы больше никогда так не делал. Пусть лучше в следующий раз вообще ничего не пишет, а то этим сообщением он только заставил меня нервничать.  
\- Да, я понимаю, - покивал Артур, подумав, что лично он предпочел бы и вовсе обойтись без следующего раза. – Мне жаль, что так вышло. Но я совершенно не понимаю, что с ним происходит и чего он хочет.  
\- Думаю, он хочет устроить тебе выходной и вернуться с тобой в Рай, - ответила она, и по голосу он почувствовал, как она улыбается. - Не прессуй его слишком сильно. Скорее всего, как и ты два года назад, он просто не захотел обсуждать с тобой принятое им решение.  
Ее последние слова возымели свое действие, ибо его немедленно кольнула совесть: кто он такой, чтобы критиковать Имса за эту внезапную поездку на край света, после того, как сам он позволил себе решать нечто гораздо более серьезное?  
\- Да, ты права, - снова кивнул он, глядя, как Имс снимает с дорожки второй из их чемоданов. - Не мне его критиковать. Не волнуйся за нас и береги себя.  
\- Хорошо. Пока тогда!  
\- Да, пока.  
Но прежде чем отбиться, Ариадна успела бросить ему еще одну фразу, которая вызвала у него улыбку:  
\- Поцелуй его от меня, а то я сама все время тебя целую.  
Имс подошел как раз в тот момент, когда он отбился, в каждой руке везя за собой по сумке, и тогда Артур шагнул к нему, положил ему руку на плечо и легко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Артур? - Он никогда не думал, что у его партнера может быть такое беспомощное от удивления лицо, и сейчас был искренне благодарен Ариадне за то, что та дала ему возможность увидеть его таким ошарашенным. - Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Целую тебя по просьбе Ариадны, а то она говорит, что сама все время целует меня, - улыбнулся он в ответ, наклоняясь и кладя ладонь на ручку своей сумки поверх его руки.  
Имсу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя, и, отпустив ручку его сумки, он потянулся и, сделав к нему шаг, обнял Артура за талию:  
\- Похоже, на тебя начинает действовать здешняя атмосфера, малыш.  
Тот поймал его взгляд и, глядя старшему мужчине в глаза, ответил:  
\- Конечно, ведь ты снова вернул меня в Рай.  
Люди, которым случилось в тот момент находиться в зале, надолго запомнили эту сцену, когда сумки двух мужчин одновременно упали, громко стукнувшись ручками об пол, пока их владельцы, целуясь, слились в тесном объятии.


	2. Без Выходных Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Мистер Имс, - поднял к нему лицо Артур, - Вы понимаете, что потратили чертову кучу денег только для того, чтобы сделать мне предложение?_

Рюмка у них была только одна, поэтому сначала Имс налил себе, предварительно насыпав ему на ногу новую щепотку соли и выжав рядом из дольки лайма сок. Слизнул соль, залпом осушил рюмку и присосался к тому участку, где был сок. Теперь, когда у него больше не было фильма, Артуру ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как следить за этими его действиями, и он почувствовал, что хотя все еще может, но больше уже не хочет оставаться к ним безучастным. Может быть, если Имс заметит, он наконец оставит свою текилу, и они...  
Однако на этом месте его партнер закончил сосать с его кожи сок и, быстро откусив от кожицы лайма мякоть, переставил рюмку поближе к нему и, перегнувшись через его ноги, начал ее наполнять.  
\- Помнишь порядок? - Повернулся он на мгновение, бросая на Артура взгляд, от которого тот почувствовал внутри огонь. - Сначала слизываешь с моей руки соль, затем выпиваешь - да смотри: до дна! - и после этого я дам тебе лайм.  
Чтобы ему не изменил голос, Артур почел за лучшее кивнуть, и тогда Имс вручил ему рюмку и протянул руку, к которой младший мужчина послушно прильнул, скользнув между его большим и указательным пальцами языком. Он осторожно слизал соль, обдав его кожу своим дыханием, и поднял голову, глядя на него и медленно убирая в рот язык, обрывая тонкую ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся между им и его рукой. Затем быстро опрокинул в себя рюмку, закрывая глаза и слегка морщась, проглатывая горький напиток, после чего посмотрел на него в ожидании последнего пункта - лайма.  
Имс не сразу понял, чего он от него ждет, полностью уйдя в созерцание развернувшегося перед ним волшебного действа. А когда очнулся, с решительным видом откусил лайм сам, после чего сжал в ладонях его голову и передал ему его изо рта в рот, после чего жевать и проглатывать его тому пришлось уже внутри поцелуя.  
На них были надеты только рубашки, и потому ничто не мешало Имсу взять руку Артура и положить ее на свой член, уже напрягшийся и поднявшийся, который тот мягко обхватил, слегка сжимая, чтобы почувствовать, насколько он затвердел. И улыбнулся ему в губы, заманивая его язык к себе в рот: Имс не зря гордился своей богатой фантазией, которая в такие моменты позволяла ему приходить в боевую готовность в считанные секунды. Начиная сосать его язык, Артур одновременно двинулся рукой вниз к его головке, легко сжимая ту кулаке, зная, что это вызовет в воображении его партнера новые образы. И действительно: напор поцелуя, равно как и давление у него в руке заметно усилились.  
Тогда Артур решил немного испортить старшему мужчине малину, давая задний ход и отстраняясь:  
\- Ну же, Имс, ты не можешь сдаться уже после первой же моей рюмки...  
Вместо ответа тот неожиданным ударом сбил с себя его руку, поднялся с колен, на которых до того стоял у его кресла, рывком раздвинул перед собой его ноги и вновь опустился на колени между ними.  
\- К черту твои подколы, Артур! - Прорычал он, полоснув его жестким взглядом, крепкими руками обхватывая его бедра, заставляя младшего придвинуть таз ближе к себе, из-за чего тот оказался полулежащим в кресле.  
В следующее мгновение он высоко задрал его ноги и, поддерживая их ладонями у самых ягодиц, одновременно с тем раздвигая те, склонился к его входу, обдавая кожу в этом потайном месте своим горячим дыханием. Артур издал лишь жалобный сдавленный стон, одной рукой обхватывая себя, а второй поддерживая снизу свою мошонку, чтобы та не мешала его партнеру. Имс же тем временем с какой-то голодной яростью принялся лизать преграждающее ему путь внутрь колечко плоти, щедро смазывая его слюной в ожидании, пока оно расслабится, чтобы впустить его.

Они провели на острове уже три дня, и на протяжении этого времени занимались любовью так часто, что остальные их занятия стали похожи скорее на редкие краткие перерывы. Имс не всегда проникал в него, даже не всегда кончал, но, оставшись с ним наедине на райском острове на краю света, Артур проявил такой сексуальный голод, который старший мужчина попросту не мог видеть неудовлетворенным. Когда вокруг не осталось ничего из его привычного окружения, телефоны были отключены, а его строгий костюм - снят, аккуратно повешен на вешалку и надежно заперт в платяном шкафу, Артура словно бы подменили. Казалось, что поддавшись атмосфере свободы и необычайной удаленности этого места, он решил бросить все свои силы на удовлетворение единственной потребности - потребности в сексе. И Имсу приходилось признать, что выносливость и неутомимость его партнера в этой области далеко превосходили его собственные. Артур даже зашел так далеко (и Имс ни за что бы не поверил, что такое возможно, если бы не видел все своими собственными глазами), что носил его рубашки, поскольку от них пахло им, его одеколоном, и это явно поддерживало его партнера в возбужденном состоянии.  
\- Какой я дурак, что не привез тебя сюда раньше, - сказал ему Имс после того, как они слились в первый раз, и затем лежали, тесно обнявшись и переводя дыхание, пропитавшись запахом и жидкостями друг друга.  
\- В этом не было нужды: такое же место было в нашей квартире в Лондоне, - шепотом, словно он был слишком вымотан, чтобы разговаривать вслух, ответил ему Артур, прикрывая глаза, ресницы на которых оказались потрясающе мягкими, когда Имс поцеловал их.  
\- А потом? Почему я не заставил тебя потом? - Спросил он, то ли силясь вспомнить, то ли действительно надеясь, что его партнер сможет ему ответить.  
\- Не важно, милый, - покачал головой Артур, снова открывая глаза и приближая к нему лицо, касаясь кончика его носа своим и становясь одним в целом свете. - Все это закончилось и больше уже не важно.  
Его шепот, его дыхание, прикосновения его рук где-то, где Имс мог это только чувствовать, но не видеть, вдруг обрушились на него таким мощным чувственным потоком, что Имс не выдержал, и слезы затуманили ему глаза.  
\- Ох! Имс, что с тобой? Милый, почему ты плачешь?  
Взволнованный, Артур попытался отстраниться, чтобы наклониться над ним, но тот не отпустил его, лицом утыкаясь между его шеей и плечом и, сдавленно произнеся "Все хорошо", дал волю слезам, плача от облегчения, пока младший мужчина гладил его сотрясающуюся спину, сжимал мощные вздрагивающие плечи и целовал взмокшие от любви и жары волосы.  
Ни до этого момента, ни после он больше ни разу не видел, чтобы Имс плакал.

Теперь же тот снова готовил его к себе, к чему Артур стремился всем своим существом, стонами и вздохами всячески подбадривая своего партнера. Лишившись привычного давления приличий, младший из них вообще показал себя шумным любовником, что стало для Имса приятным сюрпризом, поскольку слушать то звуковое сопровождение, коим он отвечал на его действия, оказалось дополнительным и весьма мощным источником стимуляции. Голос Артура, обычно низкий, взлетал до неожиданных высот, а стоны модулировались в таких широких пределах, что никогда не казались одинаковыми. Не говоря уже о том, что Имса грело осознание того, что наслаждение, которое он дарит партнеру, оказывается для того слишком большим, чтобы он смог вместить его, не излив часть своих ощущений наружу.  
Смазав его внутри языком, Имс почувствовал, с какой готовностью колечко Артура принимает его, и решил перейти к следующему пункту и попробовать, как оно примет его пальцы. Поднимаясь и наклоняясь над ним, он посмотрел младшему в глаза, взгляд которых несколько раз скользнул по нему, прежде чем сфокусироваться.  
\- Может, попробуем сделать это под открытым небом, в бассейне? - Спросил старший, когда счел, что Артур поймет его.  
\- Где угодно, - выдохнул тот. - В этом кресле у меня скоро спина переломится.  
Имс улыбнулся ему, осторожно опустил на пол его ноги и помог усесться поглубже, чтобы Артур мог откинуться на спинку кресла и дать спине отдохнуть.  
\- Подожди меня, малыш, - легко коснулся он губами его лба, после чего поднялся и исчез в спальне.

Он вышел оттуда несколько мгновений спустя, держа полотенце и флакон со смазкой, при виде которого взгляд Артура сделался озадаченным. Он поднялся с кресла и направился ему навстречу, собираясь что-то спросить, но Имс ему не позволил, поймав младшего за руку и накрывая его рот своим.  
\- Подержи, - сунул он полотенце и смазку ему в руки и подхватил его с пола. - Смазка силиконовая, чтобы не растворилась от воды в бассейне, и у нас с тобой все получилось.  
Артур сделал недовольную гримасу:  
\- Она липкая и не так хорошо скользит.  
\- Ничего, - ответил ему Имс, - один раз можно потерпеть.  
Обхватив его за шею свободной рукой, Артур коротко уронил "Хорошо", и тогда Имс вышел в сад и, неся его, направился в кровати-беседке на краю бассейна.  
По успевшему потемнеть небу рассыпались звезды, со стороны моря слышался плеск волн, а сам воздух в саду был напоен запахом воды и ароматами цветов. Дождавшись вечерней прохлады, в окружающих виллу зарослях запели птицы, переговариваясь на своих непривычных слуху наречиях, а из сада какой-то из соседних вилл доносились звуки музыки - такой расслабленной и приятной, что даже Артур не почувствовал привычного раздражения.  
Тем временем Имс аккуратно опустил его на упругий, обтянутый непромокаемым материалом матрац, забрался следом и наклонился над Артуром.  
\- Когда я услышал, что Кобб с Мэл по собственной воле проваливались в лимб, то пришел в ужас от осознания того, сколько времени они должны были провести там, только вдвоем.  
\- Да, - кивнул младший мужчина, гладя его по лицу и все еще прижимая к груди флакон и полотенце, - пока здесь проходят минуты, там, в глубине, они превращаются в годы...  
\- Этой ночью я хотел бы провалиться в лимб с тобой, - тихо произнес Имс, глядя в его темные глаза, выражение которых сейчас, когда Артур услышал это, оказалось сложно прочитать.  
Тогда он наклонился и поцеловал его, закрывая глаза и прижимая к себе его стройное тело, пропустив под ним свои мощные руки. Словно пробуждая его от этого зачарованного состояния, на грудь больно надавил зажатый между ними флакон, и Имс не удержался от емкого слова, с раздражением снимая тот с груди Артура и вместе с полотенцем отправляя его на край кровати.  
Его партнер улыбнулся: такие вспышки были на него непохожи, а, значит, то, что он ему только что сказал, было для него действительно важно. Что касалось его самого, то он хотел быть с ним вечно всегда - даже тогда, когда по собственной воле оставил его и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы они никогда больше не встретились. И все же в этой идее - за пять минут в реальной жизни прожить десятки несуществующих лет, - было что-то изначально отталкивающее, поэтому он не мог сказать, что поддерживает ее.  
Задумавшись об этом, он позволил Имсу добраться до своей шеи, которую тот начал усеивать поцелуями, двигаясь по ходящим под кожей мышцам. Прежде чем пойти ниже, он отвлек Артура от его мыслей, заставив его сесть, чтобы он мог стащить с него свою рубашку, после чего быстро снял и отбросил с кровати ту, что была надета на нем самом. Затем снова повалил его на кровать и начал целовать плечи Артура, пока тот - порой мешая ему, и тогда Имс убирал его руки, - гладил его по плечам и затылку.  
С плеч Артура Имс спустился ниже к его груди, и тут ему понадобились две руки, чтобы одновременно ласкать оба его соска, в то время как целовать и лизать он мог только один. Опираясь на локти, более крупный мужчина тяжело навалился на него, и Артур почувствовал, как на это давление немедленно среагировал его член, напрягаясь и начиная сочиться между их обнаженными телами. То же ощутил и Имс, оставив его соски и начав медленно перемещаться ниже к животу, двигавшемуся в такт глубокому дыханию его партнера.  
Долетавший с моря ветер легко холодил их разгоряченную кожу, доносящаяся с чьей-то виллы музыка стала еще более расслабленной и лирической, и в такт этой музыке и ветру вокруг них покачивались привязанные к столбам беседки занавеси полога. Артуру хотелось одновременно и поторопить Имса, и заставить эти мгновения тянуться вечно. Лежа под ним, ощущая на себе его сильные руки и мягкие теплые губы, чувствуя, как один за другим на его кожу ложатся поцелуи - то нежные и легкие, то быстрые и жадные, вдыхая его запах и прислушиваясь к его дыханию, Артур словно бы терял себя ради единственного, ради чего _ему_ стоило жить, и ему хотелось переживать это так долго, как только можно, чтобы полностью раствориться в этом ощущении своего существования только благодаря партнеру. Однако вместе с этим желанием приходило другое - желание слиться с тем, на несколько минут почувствовать себя частью единого с ним целого, преодолев границы разделяющих их физических оболочек. Ибо среди всего, что он испытывал в жизни, ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением мощной плоти Имса у него внутри, движущейся там и подчиняющей ритму своих движений все его существо, так что на время они двое становились одним целым, и даже сердца их, казалось, неслись у каждого в груди синхронно. Так "зверь с двумя спинами" превращался в венец творения, форму жизни, к которой невозможно не стремиться.  
\- Имс, - наконец не выдержал он, чувствуя, как все его тело наполняется томлением, от которого он вот-вот потеряет сознание. - Пожалуйста, возьми меня...  
Тот поднял к нему лицо и пристально посмотрел Артуру в глаза, перед которыми все уже начало кружиться, после чего кивнул (или тому это только показалось) и неожиданно сел, поднимаясь с него и лишая его своего давления. Артур не контролировал себя уже настолько, что издал жалобный стон, протягивая к нему ослабевшие руки. Которые старший перехватил и мягко уложил ему на грудь.  
\- Успокойся, малыш, я никуда не ухожу. Просто пора начать готовить тебя к бассейну, и поэтому мне нужно вот это, - мельком показав ему флакон со смазкой, так что Артур едва успел скользнуть по тому расфокусированным взглядом, он щедро налил жидкость себе на руку и протянул младшему принесенное ими полотенце, коротко скомандовав: - Подложи под себя.  
Пока Артур справлялся с этой задачей, Имс успел растереть смазку по руке и, как только полотенце оказалось на должном месте, а его партнер согнул в коленях и приподнял свои ноги, устроился между ними, опираясь на локоть и склоняясь над его промежностью.  
\- Что ты собираешься... - начал было говорить Артур, но конец фразы оказался поглощен громким, полным наслаждения стоном, когда старший мужчина, сразу глубоко, взял его напряженно стоящий член в рот. - О, Имс! Имс... Имс.... Имс...  
Каждый раз когда голова того резко опускалась, все глубже и глубже заглатывая его орган, Артур снова и снова повторял его имя, которое, казалось, заменило ему дыхание. Тем временем, целиком взяв его член в рот, Имс остановился, слегка сдавливая его внутри и одновременно приставляя к расслабившемуся и налившемуся кровью колечку его входа первый палец. Тот легко скользнул внутрь и тогда в следующий раз он добавил к нему еще один, который также оказался внутри, хотя на этот раз плоть младшего мужчины все же сжалась вокруг, пытаясь воспрепятствовать проникновению. Продолжив сосать его член, Имс дал Артуру привыкнуть к своим пальцами внутри, после чего начал двигать ими, смазывая его изнутри и чувствуя, как его вход все больше открывается ему. Добавив к двум пальцам третий, он специально скользнул ими по его простате, дабы отвлечь Артура от возможных болевых ощущений, но тот был уже так хорошо смазан и разогрет, что только захлебнулся от наслаждения, метнувшись рукой к его локтю и попытавшись вдвинуть его пальцы глубже. Его орган у Имса во рту сделался почти каменным от наполнившего его желания, и тогда тот медленно, в несколько заходов выпустил его изо рта и снова распрямился, садясь на кровати, вновь сопровождаемый его протестами.  
Глядя на него, растрепанного и раскрасневшегося от жары и желания, не только готового, но и страстно стремящегося принять его в себя, полностью обнаженного, загоревшего за эти несколько дней и так фантастически сложенного, наконец, Имс не смог сдержать восторга. Молниеносно наклонившись к его распахнутому от тяжелого дыхания рту, он с нажимом поцеловал покрасневшие и подсохшие от обжигающей их страсти губы. Артур громко застонал ему в рот, его руки взлетели к спине Имса, одновременно попытавшись и притянуть, и оттолкнуть того, пока он попытался снизу всем телом выгнуться ему навстречу. Таким безнадежно жаждущим Имс не видел его никогда - он даже не думал, что Артур может таким быть, и эта новая сторона, столь редкая и непривычная заставила его остро почувствовать, насколько этот мужчина на самом деле ему принадлежит.  
\- Подожди еще совсем чуть-чуть, детка, - выдохнул он ему в губы, отстраняясь.  
Вылил себе на руку новую порцию смазки и распределил ее по своей длине, ответившей на это прикосновение ноющим чувством, недвусмысленно требуя разрядки.  
Поднявшись затем с кровати, Имс наклонился над Артуром, приподнимая того, совершенно потерявшего себя:  
\- Соберись, малыш. Осталось совсем немного, и я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо.  
Стараясь перевести дыхание, тот кивнул, поднимаясь и неверно вставая у кровати, откуда Имс за руку осторожно повел его к бассейну. По ступенькам они спустились в приятно прохладную воду, в которой старший немедленно притянул к себе младшего, приникая к его рту и увлекая его к стенке. По пути он легко подхватил его, чей вес в воде ощущался более легким, на руки, и когда Артур крепко обхватил его талию своими длинными ногами, взял себя под водой в руку и осторожно приставил головку к его входу как раз в тот момент, когда спина Артура коснулась стенки бассейна.  
Имсу пришлось несколько раз нажать на его колечко, чтобы то впустило его, но вскоре оно поддалось, и его головка скользнула внутрь. Почувствовав ее у себя внутри, Артур попытался двинуться навстречу его органу, насаживая себя на него, но Имс удержал его, разрывая поцелуй и шепотом прося не торопиться, в ответ на что Артур яростно закивал, ожидая только продолжения его движения внутрь.  
Улыбнувшись и легко касаясь губами его виска, Имс медленно двинулся в нем, глубже проникая в плотно окружившую его плоть, и остановился только тогда, когда погрузился в него до основания.  
\- Имс, - вдруг выдохнул Артур, по всей видимости, несколько пришедший в себя, - я люблю тебя. Я редко тебе это говорю, но на самом деле я просто безумно тебя люблю...  
Он хотел говорить что-то еще, но у Имса не было желания сейчас слушать эту лирику: его узкий проход, мягко сдавливающий его со всех сторон, едва не заставил его полностью лишиться самообладания, и потому вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться и отвечать, он просто двинулся в обратную сторону и затем снова вперед, заставляя Артура забыть о словах и вновь вернуться к стонам.  
В воде, когда старший прижимал младшего, крепко обхватившего его руками и ногами, одновременно к себе и к стенке бассейна, двигаясь внутри него и поднимая вокруг них волны, они оба с особенной остротой почувствовали свое единение, и Имс подумал, что несмотря на все предостережения, это ощущение стоило того, чтобы ради него постараться и подготовиться.  
Им хватило нескольких минут его все ускоряющихся толчков, чтобы они оба кончили: первым Артур, больно вонзая свои длинные тонкие пальцы ему в плечи и в последний раз выдыхая его имя вместе с глубоким, полным наслаждения стоном, а вслед за ним, когда его проход на мгновение туго сжался вокруг него, словно бы выживая из него семя, и Имс. Тяжело навалившись на младшего, он разрядился в него несколькими мощными выстрелами, после чего они еще некоторое время оставались без движения, тяжело дыша и медленно возвращаясь к реальности.

Следующей ночью Имсу ни с того ни с сего взбрело в голову устроить пикник на берегу моря, поэтому они взяли подстилку, бутылку вина, бокалы и немного фруктов, чтобы ими закусывать, и вдвоем отправились на пляж, начинавшийся прямо за стеной их виллы, где уселись, глядя, как под усыпанным звездами небом волны одна за другой набегают на берег, и слушая их мирное перешептывание.  
Четырех суток в Раю на краю света оказалось вполне достаточно, и этим вечером Артур впервые спросил его, когда они возвращаются. Имс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и уклончиво ответил, что у него здесь осталось еще одно маленькое дело. На лице Артура отразилось глубокое удивление, поскольку до этого он ни разу не замечал, чтобы, пока они были здесь, Имс занимался чем-либо еще кроме того, чтобы любить его. Однако когда он попытался задавать ему вопросы, тот попросту отказался на них отвечать.  
А уже ночью - предложил этот пикник.  
И вот теперь они сидели рядом, потягивая вино и глядя на звезды, и Артур в который уже раз за время их пребывания здесь поймал себя на мысли, что не может быть счастливее, чем он есть теперь.  
\- Артур, тебе не кажется, что все это может сном? - Неожиданно спросил его Имс, и от этих слов у младшего похолодело внутри.  
\- Что значит "сном"? - Переспросил он, метнув на старшего мужчину напряженный взгляд. - Ты думаешь, что всего этого нет, и на самом деле мы с тобой лежим где-нибудь на складе... в Париже?  
\- А вдруг? - Серьезно посмотрел на него Имс. - Откуда ты знаешь, что это не так?  
\- Нет, Имс, - попытался улыбнуться, качая головой, Артур. - Я прекрасно помню, как мы попали сюда. Как ты разбудил меня, притащил в Шарль-де-Голль, как потом мы летели на самолете, пересаживались, снова летели...  
\- Но до этого, - прервал его Имс. - Когда ты в последний раз погружался в сновидение - ты помнишь, как проснулся? Ты видел после этого свой тотем?  
Артур нахмурился, попытавшись вспомнить и понимая, что он и в самом деле не видел его. Ему казалось, что в этом нет нужды, раз он так явно проснулся под воспользовавшимся его сном Имсом. Но что если все было сложнее, и сейчас тот был прав? Что если вместо того, чтобы овладеть им в реальности, пока он спал, Имс использовал какое-то новое снотворное Юсуфа и погрузился вместе с ним в сон?  
Сон, который привел их в этот Рай...  
Не в силах справиться с волнением, Артур начал озираться вокруг, пытаясь обнаружить в окружающем их пейзаже что-нибудь ненормальное, что указало бы на иллюзорную природу этого места. Однако то ли он слишком нервничал и оттого не мог сосредоточиться, то ли все и в самом деле было нормально. По крайней мере, нормально настолько, насколько он мог судить об этом экзотическом месте, где он оказался впервые.  
Зная, что Имс не сможет воспользоваться здесь своим тотемом, он предложил:  
\- Давай тогда вернемся и попробуем найти мою кость. Я всегда ношу ее с собой и просто не мог не взять ее сюда. Скорее всего, мы упаковали ее вместе с чем-нибудь, когда собирали багаж...  
Артур уже хотел подняться и поспешить обратно на виллу, когда Имс остановил его, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
\- В этом нет нужды, - извиняющимся тоном начал он, вздыхая. – Должен тебе признаться: когда я ехал в аэропорт с твоим чемоданом, мне понадобилось положить что-то внутрь, поэтому я расстегнул его, и там, опасно катающаяся внутри, мне случайно попалась твоя кость. Поэтому я вытащил ее и убрал, чтобы она не потерялась. Потом все это завертелось, и я совсем забыл, но сегодня, когда мысль о сне вдруг пришла мне в голову, нашел ее и... - из кармана брюк он вытащил его кость и протянул ее ему на ладони. - В общем, пожалуйста, брось ее, чтобы мы могли убедиться, что все нормально.  
Бледный, как полотно, Артур смог выжать только сдавленное:  
\- Она была у тебя? Все это время? Но как же я теперь?..  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся ему Имс. - Вспомни: когда-то ведь она принадлежала мне. Хотя я и не использовал ее таким образом. И я не использовал ее сейчас, хотя знаю, что на ней должна выпадать пятерка.  
\- Да, - покивал Артур, дрожащей рукой принимая у него из руки свой тотем, - на ней выпадает пятерка, ты правильно помнишь.  
Он осторожно подбросил кость, зная, что если они не спят, но находящийся внутри крошечный металлический шарик обязательно заставит ее упасть так, что сверху окажется грань с пятью точками. Однако все получилось совсем не так.  
Пролетев в воздухе, кость упала на подстилку между ними, но вместо пяти круглых точек на смотрящей вверх поверхности было явно нечто другое. Чтобы понять, что это, в полутьме Артуру пришлось низко наклониться над костью, и тогда он прочел:  
\- "Ты выйдешь за меня?"  
И почувствовал, будто его отрывает от земли потоком воздуха, настолько мощная волна восторга захлестнула его изнутри. Конечно: чего еще он мог ожидать от вора, как не кражи и подмены, даже когда дело казалось предложения руки и сердца?  
\- Мистер Имс, - поднял к нему лицо Артур, светясь такой улыбкой, что тот, секунду назад на всякий случай скомпоновавшийся в ожидании, что на него вот-вот обрушится отповедь о том, что можно делать, а чего - нельзя, сразу вновь почувствовал себя хозяином положения, - Вы понимаете, что потратили чертову кучу денег только для того, чтобы сделать мне предложение?  
\- Чем яснее ты это осознаешь, дорогуша, тем сложнее тебе будет отказаться, - не моргнув глазом ответил ему тот.  
И замолк, поскольку выражение его глаз ему не понравилось: так не смотрят на мужчину, которому собираются сказать "да".  
\- Что такое? Ты не согласен? - Сразу напрягся Имс, хмурясь и не сводя с него глаз.  
Прежде чем ответить, Артур опустил голову и покусал губы.  
\- Дело не в том, согласен я или нет, - начал он, поднимая с подстилки кость, с нежностью глядя на надпись на верхней грани. - Конечно, я согласен, - он снова посмотрел на Имса, и тот не сдержался и с облегчением выдохнул. - Но я не хочу выйти за тебя замуж в одном штате, и не иметь к тебе никакого отношения в соседнем. Ты ведь понимаешь? - По правде Имс должен был бы сказать, что ему пох*й, но вместо этого с серьезным лицом кивнул. - Спасибо, - улыбнулся ему Артур и продолжил: - Поэтому я прошу тебя подождать до тех пор, пока хотя бы у меня на родине, в Штатах, запрет на такие браки не отменят. Я верю, что такой день вскоре наступит, и тогда мы с тобой обязательно... - он замялся, розовея, явно сначала пробуя произнести это слово про себя, - распишемся. А пока давай будем считать, что мы помолвлены, хорошо?  
Имс настолько обалдел от того, что его предложение принято, что даже не стал спорить. Вместо этого он снова полез в карман брюк и извлек откуда два кольца. Сравнив их размеры, он положил одно на подстилку и, держа в одной руке второе, протянул ему вторую, в которую Артур, словно оглушенный, вложил свою тонкую длинную кисть. Глядя на него и улыбаясь ему с невероятной нежностью, Имс медленно надел кольцо ему на безымянный палец, после чего протянул ему второе кольцо и свою руку сразу. С видимым волнением Артур принял у него все это и, какое-то время повозившись, надел на него его кольцо, после чего старший взял обе его руки в свои, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, навсегда связывая воспоминание Артура об этом моменте с плеском волн и стуком в ушах крови.

Прижавшись к его груди, когда они уже лежали в постели, Артур все никак не мог уснуть, продолжая ощущать себя невесомым и несущимся в захлестнувшем его потоке мыслей и чувств. Ему казалось, что Имс уже спал, потому что они уже довольно долгое время молчали, но неожиданно тот запустил руку ему в волосы, мягко перебирая их:  
\- Что, малыш, никак не можешь заснуть? - Тихо спросил он, и Артур молча кивнул. - Для меня это тоже оказалось слишком сильно, - признался тогда старший. - Одно дело любить тебя и владеть твоим телом, и совсем другое...  
Артур снова кивнул, и когда Имс замолк, не находя слов, прошептал, легко касаясь краем губ его груди:  
\- Совсем другое - знать, что теперь ты будешь моим мужем.  
Он повернул голову и поцеловал его грудь. Всего один легкий поцелуй, но Имс ощутил его как совершенно другой, ни в чем не сравнимый с теми, которые Артур оставлял там раньше. Видимо, они одновременно почувствовали одно и то же, однако на этот раз более скорым на слова оказался младший. Подняв с груди Имса голову, он посмотрел тому в лицо, и в темноте спальни оно нарисовалось перед тем в игре теней.  
\- Теперь я буду называть Вас "мой мистер Имс"! - Гордо провозгласил Артур эту измененную цитату, и Имс подумал, что ради того, чтобы получить право жениться на нем, готов хоть завтра же выйти с плакатом к сенату штата или даже зданию правительства целого государства.


End file.
